The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench and, more particularly, to a reversible ratchet wrench using two pawls alternatively meshed with a driving member to permit a smaller rotational angle.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M431776 discloses a reversible ratchet wrench including a handle, a head, a driving member, a switch button, and first and second pawls. The head includes first and second compartments intercommunicated with each other at an intermediate section of the head. The driving member includes an annular driving toothed portion received in the first compartment and a driving end. The switch button is received in the second compartment and is movable between first and second positions. The switch button includes two elastic elements and two pressing rods. Each of the first and second pawls includes a plurality of ratchet teeth for meshing with the annular driving toothed portion. The first and second pawls are superimposed on each other and are received in the intermediate section. A side of each of the first and second pawls adjacent to the switch button includes a recessed portion. The switch button urges the first and second pawls to press against or mesh with the annular driving toothed portion. The arrangement of the ratchet teeth of the first pawl is different from that of the ratchet teeth of the second pawl, such that one of the first and second pawls meshes with the annular driving toothed portion when the other of the first and second pawls presses against the annular driving toothed portion. When the switch button is in a first position, the switch button biases the first and second pawls to press against a side of an inner wall of the intermediate section of the head, permitting the reversible ratchet wrench to rotate freely in a first direction. On the other head, when the switch button is in a second position, the switch button biases the first and second pawls to press against the other side of the inner wall of the intermediate section of the head, permitting the reversible ratchet wrench to rotate freely in a second direction reverse to the first direction.
However, when the switch button is pivoted to move the angular position of the two pressing rods, the two pressing rods are biased by the two elastic elements to press against the recessed portions of the first and second pawls, and the pressing rods are slideable in the recessed portions. Specifically, the first and second paws can be driven to achieve the direction switching effect after the locations of the recessed portions pressed by the pressing rods are changed. After a long period of time of use, dust, oil, or even scraps resulting from friction between the first and second pawls accumulate in the head, adversely affecting smooth movement of the first and second pawls in the head such that the direction switching effect cannot be achieved even though the switch button is pivoted.
A reversible ratchet wrench with a smaller rotational angle is provided to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages of the prior art.